City Hall
The Hall of Order '''(best known as '''City Hall) ' '''is the base of the Executive Branch of 'Capital City' and, by extension, all of the alternate 'America' in which 'Supermen: The Musical' is set. It is also the residence of the city 'Mayor and, later, 'Captain Steel '''as well. History As one of the oldest buildings in all of Capital City, City Hall has been standing since colonial times. It was originally built as a church and the colonists' central house of worship. When the United States became a nation and church and state were separated, the church was converted to a government office building. Supermen: The Musical City Hall makes several appearances throughout the course of the show. Its first appearance is during the 25th Reunion of the Three Titans. It also makes appearances throughout the show whenever the three Heroes make announcements to the 'press. Layout Ground Floor The Ground Floor of the Capital Building is the only floor open to the general public. Entrance Hall The Entrance Hall is a long hallway that extends from the Front Doors into the main Lobby. It is lined with busts and portraits of Capital City's former mayors/heads of state. Lobby The Lobby is open to the general public during certain hours of the week. In the reception area, benches line the walls, and a receptionist at the Information Desk is there to greet visitors, take phone calls, and answer questions. Huge floor-to-ceiling stained glass windows surround the room, and a crystal chandelier hangs from above. Here is where the Mayor's invited guests check in and where concerned citizens can apply for an appointment. Banquet Hall The Banquet Hall and its adjacent kitchen is the dining area of the Capital Building, and where the Mayor and his or her honored guests enjoy their daily meals. During the annual Capital Ball is the only time it is ever opened to the general public, and even then attendance is charged and seating is limited. Traditionally, the Mayor sits at the head of the table, while his honored guest (which could be a celebrity, government official, or superhero) sits at the foot. When Captain Steel moved into the White House, he officially sat at the foot of the table. Ballroom The Executive Ballroom is a grand dance hall that leads off from the dining area. Elaborately designed and extravagantly decorated, it hosts a number of formal social events throughout the year, including the Capital Ball and the Annual Reunion. Second Floor The Second Floor of the Capital Building holds the Mayor's office and its adjacent Assembly Hall. Head Office The Capital Office is the Mayor's private study. It has a balcony that overlooks the city from which he or she can wave to his/her citizens. It is mostly off-limits to those without an official invitation from the Mayor. Council Office The Assembly Hall is the main office to the Executive Branch of Government. Though usually exclusive to the city Mayor and his Council of Advisors, during the Golden Age of Heroes and afterward, it was open to superheroes as well. Third Floor Also called the Penthouse, the top floor of the Capital Building is closed to all but the Mayor and his honored guests. As it is located in the dome above the Mayor's mansion, it is said to have a fantastic 360 degree view of the Capital's cityscape. Mayor's Suite The Mayor's private living quarters consist of a bedchamber and bathroom. It is where the Mayor spends his or her nights, and has a hidden stairwell that leads directly to the Head Office. Guest's Suite The Guest's Suite is where honored guests of the Mayor's (such as celebrities, government officials, and superheroes) spend their nights during their stay in the city. When Captain Steel and the Silver Feather were invited to live in the Capital, this is where they shared their bed. First Basement Floor The First Basement Floor of the Capital Building, B1, is one story underground. It is a storage cellar and utility space for the building's boiler, fuse box, and air-conditioning system. Second Basement Floor The Second Basement Floor,' '''or' B2''', is the top-secret underground floor beneath City Hall. Although much of the information regarding its purpose is highly confidential, it is thought to be the Mayor's emergency bunker in the case of an attack on the Capital. War Room The War Room is the mission control of the